Talk:Left 4 Dead Soundtrack
.for the smoker, shouldnt the music also be for when you are constricted, and taking damage? the one thats on their already is just the music played as ur being pulled aaway.--Supermutantslayer450 22:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Mmm, kay. I wasn't sure if there was one or if it just looped. I'll add it. I haven't listened to these songs in a long time...I got a mod on my Smoker so it does other things when I'm attacked. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:52, September 20, 2009 (UTC) ::There, all fixed! :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:07, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm gonna hope the smoker doesnt do to you what i think it duz. okay, cool--Supermutantslayer450 19:45, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't know what you think he does, but basically he just says quotes from a comedy skit from a show called "The Whitest Kids U'Know". :P It works out pretty well and is really funny. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:40, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ok, never ming then. i never heard of that. its just kinda the way things sound, being around the idiots i am all day. sorry.--Supermutantslayer450 21:54, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Witch music wrong. Sorry, but who ever did the witch information for the music is wrong. The music at the end of the song is when the witch is on fire. Look on videos about burning witches, the music is there. The music never plays when a survivors down. --Kirby888 12:56, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Uh, yeah. It does. There is the music when she has incapped you, and it is the same exact music as when she is set on fire, at any time during the point after startled, or before. I'm sure a PC user would've changed it if it was incorrect. After all, they know.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Iron Tacoz]]450 ROAR! 22:21, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Left 4 Dead 2 Theme Song Just found this. The guy says it's Dead Center Theme but the song sounds more related to the first theme song of L4D. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yl6zl70eVok ENJOY!--Kirby888 13:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Concert tank songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EpnARroePF8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk6n1o0YheM New songs for the tank that play at the end of the Dark Carnival campaignPlatypuslover171 02:35, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Platypuslover171 I HATE the midnight tank thing. It sounds like the wrk of a retarded musiscian.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 03:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Aren't all the the themes for the beginning of the L4D2 campaigns in fact the ones when you die? The correct music for when you start a campaign should be the files in the stmusic folder. Midnight Riders lyrics Sorry for the poor lyrics. I got them off the Steam forums since you can't get them anywhere else. =/ [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I'd appreciate it if you had mentioned it to me, because I made that thread on the steam forums about the lyrics. Midnight Riders lyrics But I found out about it anyway, so now I'm maintaining both (if theres a fix on the forums, I'll add it here and vice versa) HTML Earth 12:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Campaign Start music The themes for the L4D2 campaigns don't play at the start of each campaign, only in the intro movie. On Youtube, they have the starting music. They are much more akin to the L4D campaign start music, but with their individual themes. Hard rain's was also used in the Intro/Zombie survival guide trailer. Dead Center - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dvNmPOumGcI&feature=response_watch Dark Carnival - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19IzBLPUkPc&feature=related Swamp Fever - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCuDZFiEGYg&feature=related Hard Rain - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIxgtsbEEo8&feature=related The Parish - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCj-kNmpoGE&feature=related Tank theme during the concert? I heard that the Tank has at least one special theme that plays during the Concert finale. If that's true, has anybody been able to find it? Diachronos 01:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC) : Wait, found it. I'll put it on the Tank page. Diachronos 17:07, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Instruments We can give more information about the songs (especially the campaign themes) by writing down which instruments are being used. Anyone here who is good in telling musical instruments apart by their sound? --Death Dragon 17:04, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I have a very tuned ear and can separate instruments. But why would this be important? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:27, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::While it may be an interesting bit of trivia (maybe), it's not very high on anyone's priority list, so I doubt anyone would ever do that. Imperialscouts 23:17, December 7, 2009 L4D2 Survival Guide and Intro theme. Namely, the one used here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZVWwUsbmz4 Does anyone know what it's called? Lyrics and punctuation The lyrics in most songs are wrong and lack punctuation, can anyone find the right lyrics? I'll fix the punctuation and grammar. How are they wrong? Other than Midnight Rider songs, we just found them all on the internet which probably took them from CDs or artists themselves. So I can't see how they're wrong. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Is that title correct? The rescue vehicle theme is apparently called "Skin on Our Teeth," though I'm wondering if that's correct or if it's a perpetuated typo; the phrase "Skin OF Our Teeth" makes more sense. Just trivial BS I guess. I'm bored. %-) P0lar bear 12:31, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Left 4 Dead song titles are usually altered versions of phrases and statements (Haha even the title is one as well as achievements) but the last time I checked the files, the song was called "Skin on our teeth". It makes sense since it's zombies so you know...if they eat someone, they'll have skin on their teeth. :D [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:43, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Chocolate Helicopter I was going to add it myself, but I thought i'd run it over with you guys first. The Left 4 Dead 2 intro music, (That was also played at the end of the demo.) was uploaded by Mike from Valve, presumably due to popular demand, and I feel it could go on this article. - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGd9kD05Y4I&feature=related Inferi-Oro 13:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I personally think it should be added but the admins have the final say LoneWolfHBS5 11:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh and sign your posts please LoneWolfHBS5 11:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wait what? I thought someone had added it....uh...oh well I guess. Yes, by all means put it up on the page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 20:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I was now just thinking, should we put up a Monsters Without track because on the Monsters Within on the l4d video posted i dont think any1 will actually listen to the end as within 30-40 seconds you just hear some voice for 3 minutes. so should we put up a Monsters Without track?-Junedude433 Song suggestions Masterlegodude 11:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC)Masterlegodude Should we add the non-jukebox version of The Saints Will Never Come, and add other songs like the shooting gallery music, Gas Can of Victory, Rocket Ride, the song from the Wack-A-Mustachio machine, and possibly the song that plays when a Clown summons a horde? Where can I download the Bacteria/Attack Themes for the Special Infected? I was wondering if there was anywhere i could download the sound files of the Special Infected Bacteria (I only need piano), and their attacking music thingies. Also, if possible, the Tank tune, the Witch tune and the Wandering Witch jingles. I have L4D and L4D2 on Xbox 360, so I can't exactly access these files. Can someone give me a link, or upload these files to download? Sorry if this is in the wrong place and all...Spatulade 22:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The Passing Could someone please upload the main theme for The Passing campaign? I don't have the main theme but I have the song that plays when the game starts, it's called Dead Light District. I just uploaded it to Youtube so it may still be loading but here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIqEBY7-5tw Log Out 03:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Witch Bride Music I was playing the Passing when I heard a different Witch music when I came near her. I searched and eventually found it in Youtube. Could someone poast it on the article? LoneWolfHBS5 14:42, April 23, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=na3qomD9pvc